¡Tocad madera!
by playingbloodyknuckles
Summary: Si es que quien me mandaba a mí enamorarme. Quien, joder. Y encima de nadie menos que Katie Bell. (Y más importante: Quien coño me manda hablar en sueños. Ahora Percy Weasley me mira cómo el enfermo que soy. Y sólo puedo rezar a todos los dioses que conozco para que no se lo cuente a sus hermanos).
1. Estar enamorado es una mierda

**Capítulo 1: Estar enamorado es una mierda (de hipogrifo).**

Estar enamorado no está tan mal, ¿sabes? Sí, quizá significa tener una pequeña arritmia cada vez que la ves, o que duela un poco cuando te das cuenta que quizá nunca te corresponda, o que duela mucho cuando la ves con otro chico. Pero no está tan mal.

O no lo estaría si ella no tuviera quince putos años. Y tu dieciocho. Joder, Oliver, es una maldita cría. Y tu un puto enfermo.

Suspiro ruidosamente (ganándome unos cuantos _Shhhh_ , seguramente de algún Ravenclaw amargado) y bajo la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Si es que quien me mandaba a mí enamorarme. Quien, joder. Y encima de nadie menos que Katie Bell.

(Y más importante: Quien coño me manda hablar en sueños. Ahora Percy Weasley me mira cómo el enfermo que soy. Y sólo puedo rezar a todos los dioses que conozco para que no se lo cuente a sus hermanos).

Katie Bell. Quince malditos años. Que si, que tiene un culo que ni sus compañeras de séptimo pero- Vale, ese no es el maldito punto. Hostia, Oliver, céntrate.

Nombre: Katie Bell.

Edad: Quince años.

Aspecto: El pelo oscuro y siempre, siempre despeinado. Ojos grandes, marrones oscuros, casi negros. Sonrisa rara, como de felicidad, pero con la lengua siempre en uno de sus colmillos, como si se relamiera. No es que piense en esa sonrisa por las noches. No. Y menos cuando no puedo dormir y-. Continuemos:

Carácter: Tendencia a dramatizarlo todo. Terriblemente sarcástica. Demasiado buena en Quidditch (Quiero decir, si no se hubiera presentado a las pruebas, nunca la habría conocido y ahora no estaría pasando por esto. Maldita). Bastante bestia (Aún tengo un moratón del último entrenamiento Y, ya sabes, no un moratón de los buenos). Un genio de mil banshees.

-¡Wood! – Ah, y ahí está. Chillando como una loca en medio de la biblioteca. Cómo no la iba a querer.

Se acerca hasta mi mesa con un papel que no duda en zarandear en mi cara. A veces me pregunto cómo pasó, porqué mi corazón dijo: Ah, sí, esta chica capaz de dejarme tirado en el suelo durante horas después de una patada en los huevos será de la que me voy a enamorar como un completo gilipollas.

-¿Qué mierdas es esto? ¿Eh? – pregunta, medio chillando, con esos ojos de loca que pone cuando se enfada.

-Si no me dejas leerlo, es difícil de contestar, Bell. –contesto, mirando a lado y lado. Va a venir alguien, Madame Pince y su rabia legendaria, algún Ravenclaw de los que la miran como si quisieran arrancarle las cuerdas vocales. O directamente ella va a matarme algún día.

Consigo coger el papel y lo reconozco al instante, porque lo he escrito yo mismo. Es el recordatorio que he colgado en el tablero de anuncios de Gryffindor de que mañana hay entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana. La muy bruta lo ha arrancado.

-¡Las cinco de la mañana! –me chilla en la cara.

Y, ah, es entonces cuando Pince aparece (casi derrapando) por el pasillo de Astronomia.

-Los dos, fuera. - dice, con esa mezcla de chillido y susurro que sólo las mujeres pueden hacer.

-Pero… -trato de negociar, pero ya ha encantado mis libros para que vuelen hacia la puerta, así que recojo mis cosas antes que se decida a pegarme con ese libro enorme que lleva en las manos.

Cuando salgo, Katie ya me está esperando fuera con los brazos cruzados y unos ojos que dan verdadero miedo.

-Cinco. De. La. Mañana. –Repite, como mordiendo cada palabra.

-No seas tan dramática, Katie. –consigo decir, y creo que esto va a sentenciar mi muerte. –Necesitamos ganar la copa, ya lo sabes.

Veo como coge aire, debe estar preparándose para chillarme de nuevo y llamarme de todo. Tengo que admitir que cuando se enfada está terriblemente guapa. No es que la haga enfadar solo por eso, estar en peligro de muerte constante no es mi pasatiempo favorito.

-Estás loco, Oliver. –dice, en un susurro. Me sorprendo de la falta de gritos, la verdad.

-Me pensaba que lo entenderías, Kats. –digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Me gusta que sea la única que no se queja a mis espaldas, sino que se viene a quejar en mi cara. Pero también me gusta pensar que entiende que quiero ganar la Copa en mi último año como capitán.

Katie bufa (y está preciosa) y niega con la cabeza. Se acerca a mí, con esa cara de mala leche que tanto me… gusta, y cuando ya está demasiado cerca vuelve a susurrar

-Estás loco, Oliver. – repite, dándome un golpe en el pecho a cada palabra. Tengo que admitir que dejo de respirar cuando está tan cerca. Joder.

Y justo entonces aparece mi fantástico compañero de habitación Percy Weasley. Sí, el que se piensa que soy un enfermo porqué a veces hablo de Katie en sueños (No en _esa_ clase de sueños, joder. Que yo sepa). Veo su cara de sorpresa y rápidamente me aparto de ella. Como si eso no fuera aún más sospechoso, mierda.

-Mañana, a las cinco, Bell. –digo, recuperando las respiración. –Díselo al resto del equipo.

Miro de reojo a Percy, que aún continua ahí, mirándome. Juzgando, seguro.

-Sí, justo después de arrancarme las uñas de la mano y lamerle un pie a Snape. –exclama ella, antes de marcharse por un pasadizo, haciendo sonar sus pasos tan fuerte como una estampida.

Recojo todos los libros y me levanto para encontrarme a Percy Weasley aún ahí. Venga ya. Lo miro, niego con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros.

-No me juzgues, Percy. –digo, antes de marcharme.

Esta chica me va a matar. Y cómo alguien más que Percy se entere de que estoy completamente pillado de una cría de cuarto… Dejo Hogwarts.

Cuando el despertador suena a las cinco de la mañana no puedo evitar gruñir y darle un manotazo. Maldito, maldito Oliver Wood. Doy vueltas en la cama un par de minutos, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, imaginándome que es el idiota de mi capitán a quien estoy pegando, hasta que Leanne me hace callar de un guantazo.

Me levanto resignada y me visto cómo puedo, cojo la escoba y salgo de la habitación entre bostezos e insultos entre dientes.

Antes de salir de la Sala Común miró el reloj: Las cinco y cuarto. Alguien llega tarde al entrenamiento… Bueno, que le den a Wood (y a poder ser, que sea yo)

Llego al campo de Quidditch arrastrando los pies, y me encuentro a Oliver sentado encima de la caja de las quaffles, repasando alguna táctica con su inseparable pizarra de técnicas (Su segundo amor; el primero, su escoba).

-Llegas tarde, Bell –dice, sin mirarme.

-Podrías darme las gracias por aparecer, parece que voy a ser la única que lo hará, Oliver.

Recalco su nombre, esperando que, al menos, me mire. Pero no, continúa con su maldita pizarrita. Ya puede dar gracias que está bueno (y lo está, mucho, muchísimo), porqué sino, le habría partido la cara hace mucho tiempo.

Me subo a la escoba y doy un par de vueltas. Tengo que admitirlo: puedo llamar pirado a Oliver las veces que quiera, pero en el fondo le entiendo. Que es mejor que esto. El olor a hierba mojada, el viento congelándote todos los músculos del cuerpo, la sensación de libertad, de llegar, por fin, a casa.

Cuando veo que ha llegado más gente, bajo poco a poco hacia ellos. Parece que Oliver les está gritando, que novedad.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano. Porqué tener ese pelo perfectamente engominado debe llevarte horas, Oliver. –dice George, entre risas.

-Hay siete maravillas en el mundo y el pelo de Oliver es, al menos, tres de ellas. –continua Fred, para luego estallar en carcajadas junto a su hermano.

A Oliver se les está hinchando la vena de la frente y, cuando eso pasa, todos sabemos que tenemos que parar (porque si no lo hacemos es probable que muera de un ataque al corazón allí mismo, aunque aún no lo hemos comprobado) pero a algunos se nos da mejor parar que a otros.

-El pelo de Oliver es…

-¿Y si entrenamos de una vez? No quiero tener que llegar tarde a Pociones otra vez. –interrumpo, subida a la escoba.

Alicia y Angelina se ríen, pero se suben a las escobas y en medio minuto ya estamos entrenando.

Parece ser que en la pizarra de Wood decía que hoy tocaba entrenar todos juntos (excepto por Harry, claro. A él le dejamos la snitch suelta y ya volverá cuando la pille).  
Así que mientras espero que Alicia y Angelina se decidan quien intenta marcarle un tanto a Wood, me distraigo levantando la vista al cielo y mirando las nubes, y a Harry volando por el cielo, y a los gemelos riéndose mientras se pasan una bludger entre ellos y, vale. No lo voy a negar. También miro a Oliver. Mucho.

No es mi culpa que sea tan terriblemente guapo. Y que tenga _esos_ brazos. Y que arrugue la nariz de esa forma tan mona al ver que los gemelos no están haciendo nada. Y que aún guarde los guantes que usó en su primer partido. Y que sienta la necesidad de dar tres golpecitos al aro del medio antes de cada entrenamiento y partido. Y la manera en que chilla como un energúmeno "Queréis hacer el favor de montar en vuestras escobas, pedazo de mierdas de hipogrifo"

Sí, estoy enamorada de Oliver Wood, ¿y qué?

La verdad es que me costó reconocerlo, pero no lo podía negar más, no después de crear una lista de "Cosas que odio de Oliver Wood" y que, mágicamente, acabara reciclada en "Razones para adorar a ese cabeza de membrillo que nos obligó a llamarlo _Capitán, mi capitán_ esa vez que se emborrachó con whisky de fuego".

Aún guardo esa lista. La razón número setenta y siete son sus orejas de soplillo.  
No he dicho que esté orgullosa de ello.

-¡Bell! – y ahí está, chillando como un loco. De vaya idiota he ido a enamorarme. – ¡Haz el favor de estar atenta o te pongo a hacer flexiones!

Suspiro y me acerco donde están Angie y Alicia. Éste va a ser un laaaargo entrenamiento.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, recojo mi escoba y me dirijo a los vestuarios. Pensar que ahora toca doble sesión de Pociones me da ganas de ahogarme en la ducha.

-Bien, muy bien, chicos. –empieza Oliver. Ya estamos con los malditos discursos. Cómo esto se alargue mucho y vuelva a parecerse al del último día (El discurso de critiquemos la forma en la que Katie vuela) juro que lo ahogo con la toalla. –Pero necesitamos más entrenamientos. No podemos perder tres cuartos de hora sólo por qué queréis dormir.

-Sentimos ser personas humanas, Oliver. No volverá a pasar. –dice George, y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Muy gracioso, George. Ahora en serio-

-¡Yo es que tenía castigo con McGonagall ayer por la noche! –salta Angelina

-¡Y yo! –exclama Fred.

Y entonces todo se vuelve un griterío de excusas ("Yo tenía que dar de comer a mi pez" "Yo estuve escribiendo a mis padres hasta tarde"), y de gente acusándose de mentir ("¡Pero serás mentiroso, te vi intentando convencer a alumnos de primero de hacer de conejillos de india!")

-Yo estuve estudiando hasta tarde. –comento, cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, estudiando. –dice Fred, con esa sonrisa de gamberro. Y añade, con recochineo–Con Roger Davies.

Todo el mundo se gira hacia mí, juzgándome. Incluso Harry. Y, vamos, si Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió te juzga, es que algo estás haciendo mal.

-¿Roger Davies? –pregunta Oliver entre dientes. Por un momento me paro a pensar que quizá está celoso.

Já. Ni de broma.

-ROGER DAVIES ES EL MAL, KATIE, EL MAL. –Me grita Oliver en la cara. Vamos, por favor. Después soy yo la dramática.

Puedo ver como el resto del equipo se ríe (a Fred y George les ha dado un ataque y están tirados por el suelo) pero yo no puedo, porqué Oliver está demasiado cerca.

-EL ENEMIGO, KATIE. –repite, como por tercera vez.

Normalmente le gritaría que deje de meterse en mi vida, _que ya no soy una niña_ , pero ahora mismo me parece más interesante la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se contraen cuando grita. Que brazos, por Merlín.

A parte, estoy segura que alguien con tanta pasión tiene que besar muy bien. Siempre que se consiga canalizar la pasión por el Quidditch en una chica, claro. Y dados los antecedentes, parece algo muy difícil.

-¡Katie! –sacudo la cabeza, saliendo del estado de trance en el que he entrado. - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Para qué? Si estás repitiendo lo mismo que siempre: El enemigo blah, blah, blah, sólo quiere sacarte que tácticas estamos entrenando blah, blah, blah…

Vamos, lo de siempre. Porqué, oh, es imposible pensar que le gusto alguien por lo que soy, no porqué puede aprovecharse para ganar la Copa de las Casas.

-Katie, no estoy diciendo que-

-Sí, sí que lo estás diciendo. –contesto, fríamente. Que Oliver me guste mucho no significa que haya dejado de ser un idiota. –Y haré lo que me dé la gana.

Levanto la mirada hacia el resto del equipo, que se ha quedado congelado en el sitio. Me miro a cada uno de mis compañeros, hasta llegar a Oliver. Retándolos a que digan algo. Vamos, lo que sea.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro a Oliver una última vez, antes de salir del vestuario todavía con la ropa llena de barro y la escoba en una mano. Joder, ni tan solo me cae bien Roger Davies, sólo quería copiarle los deberes de Pociones.

¿Esperar que Oliver salga detrás de mí es un poco patético? Porqué ahora mismo es lo único que quiero.

Genial. No, en serio: Genial. No sólo he conseguido enamorarme de una chica de sólo quince años sino que además he hecho que me odie.

Jodidamente fantástico. Sigue cavando ese agujero en el que tanto te gusta meterte, Oliver.

Suspiro, mientras doy cabezazos contra la mesa. _Tuc. Tuc. Tuc._

Y, después de toda una noche en vela (bueno, con una siestecita justo cuando empezaba a clarear) no he encontrado una manera de disculparme. Porqué, a ver, es normal que me preocupara. Roger Davies es un maldito salido de mierda. Y temer por la seguridad de mis nuevas tácticas es sensato.

 _Tuc. Tuc. Tuc._

La mesa se va llenando poco a poco de alumnos de Gryffindor, mientras continuo alternando cabezazos en la mesa con cucharadas de avena.

-¡Capitán! –dice Fred o George Weasley. Qué más da.

-¿Mal de amores? – pregunta el otro.

Y los dos se parten de risa.

-No, estoy despertando mi cerebro.

-Vamos, vamos, capitán. –dice uno de los dos mientras se sienta a mi lado. Y puedo oír el recochineo en su voz cuando me llama capitán. Los tendría que echar a los dos del equipo.

-Sabemos que necesitas consejo amoroso, Oliver. –estoy casi seguro de que es George. Sí. –Y como somos almas caritativas donde las haya, hemos decidido ayudarte.

Se sienta a mi lado y me pasa el brazo por los hombros. Aunque tenga la cabeza contra la mesa puedo oírlos reírse.

-¿Y por qué me fiaría de vuestro consejo amoroso? –pregunto, levantando la cabeza y meditando si es mejor intentar ahogarme en el plato de avena o en el tarro de mermelada.

-Por qué te conocemos, sabemos cómo eres y cómo la vas a cagar. –antes que me dé tiempo a quejarme, Fred también me pasa el brazo por los hombres y baja el tono de voz. –Y también conocemos a Katie.

Me ahogo con mi propia saliva al oír su nombre. Nunca he dicho que no sea un poco patético, ¿vale?

-¿Os lo ha contado vuestro hermano? –consigo decir, después de beber un largo trago de zumo de calabaza.

Fred y George se miran entre ellos, con sonrisas idénticas en la cara.

-No. Y me duele en el corazón que se lo hayas contado a Percy antes que a nosotros. Pensábamos que éramos amigos, Oliver.

Me los miro con mi mejor cara de "si no empiezas a entrenar te voy a meter la escoba por donde no sale el sol", cosa que sólo les hace reír más con esas estúpidas risitas idénticas.

-Hazla reír, Oliver.

-Y pídele perdón como un ser humano normal.

Me los miro con la misma cara de antes, hasta que se van, todavía entre risas. Lo más triste es que estoy considerando su consejo. He tocado fondo y sigo cavando.


	2. Oliver Wood tiene orejas de soplillo

-Vamos, Katie, sé que puedes hacerlo. –dice, Leanne, cogiéndome con fuerza de las manos. –Yo confío en ti.

Respiro hondo, me miro a Leanne y asiento. Ahí vamos.

-Vale. Oliver Wood no es mono, al contrario, tiene orejas de soplillo.

-¡Eso es, Katie, eso es! ¿No te sientes mucho mejor, más en paz contigo misma?

Asiento, mientras Leanne me anima a continuar. No me siento más en equilibrio con el universo ni siento mis chackras alineados, pero no me atrevo a decírselo a mi mejor amiga, la verdad.

-Y la nariz chata. –añado, solo por si acaso. –Y tendrá unos brazos de ensueño –Leanne frunce el ceño. –Pero tiene piernas de pollo.

Vale. Quizá no he entrado en estado nirvana, pero, joder, esto sienta casi tan bien como cantar _Take That_ en bragas y calcetines.

-Y siempre hace eso de no terminar nunca las frases porque deja de estar atento a la mitad de la maldita conversación.

-Vamos, Katie, que más. –Leanne es mi mejor amiga, y sé que me intentará ayudar siempre con todas sus fuerzas, pero puedo ver que se está empezando a cansar de arreglar cada semana una crisis nerviosa provocada por Oliver.

Me quedo pensando un rato, buscando cosas que me revienten de Oliver Wood. Realmente tiene que haber muchas, siempre me estoy quejando de él.

-Y está obsesionado con el quidditch. Tanto que incluso lo he visto tapar su escoba con una manta para que no pase frío.

Leanne me mira extrañada. – ¿En serio? Menudo loco.

Me encojo de hombros

-La verdad es que me pareció mono en su momento. –dejo ir. Y puedo ver a Leanne negando con la cabeza y susurrando "oh no, oh no".

-Aún me lo parece.- añado. Y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy hablando más de la cuenta: - Me gusta que le importe tanto, me gusta que sienta pasión, y ojalá la sintiera por mí. Y me gusta que se distraiga mirando el cielo, y su nariz y sus orejas, y sus brazos, por Merlín.

Respiro hondo, y añado:

-Y sus patas de pollo también, para que voy a mentir.

La bofetada que me pega Leanne no me la espero, la verdad.

-¡Pero qué haces, pedazo de loca! –le chillo, tocando donde aún siento su mano aunque ya no esté.

-Te lo merecías, Katie. No me puedes venir diciendo que odias a Oliver Wood y no quieres verlo nunca más y luego hacer esto cada vez, por el amor de dios.

Me miro a Leanne, aun poniendo morros e intentando ver en el espejo si la muy bruta me ha dejado marca con uno de sus anillos.

-Tiene abdominales, Leanne. Y se le marca esa V en el abdomen. Lo he intentado, de verdad, pero no puedo.

-¿En serio? Joder, lo que me pierdo por no estar en el equipo.

La miro mal hasta que ella suspira y me mira con la misma cara que mi madre cuando niega con la cabeza y murmura "Que vamos a hacer con esta niña".

-Vale. Vamos a probar con algo diferente: Cuando yo digo Wood, tú dices…

-Eh… ¿Capullo?

-Exacto. De nuevo: Cuando yo digo Wood tú dices…

-Hm… ¡Imbécil!

Vale. Tenía preparado mi fantástico (es decir, decente) discurso para pedirle disculpas a Katie, pero está bastante claro que ella me esquiva. A ver, incluso la he visto tirarse al lago al ver que yo me acercaba. En pleno diciembre.

En fin, si ella ha decidido que no quiere arreglarlo, entonces lo único que puedo hacer como su capitán de quidditch es crear una emboscada perfecta de la que no pueda escapar.

Y aquí estoy, en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca con miles de pergaminos encantados y un mapa de Hogwarts que he dibujado del cual estoy bastante orgulloso.

Después de horas y horas de preparar una estrategia digna de la marina estadounidense he decidido que lo mejor es… pedirle consejo a los gemelos. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo sacar el tema sin ser el blanco de sus burlas por lo que queda de año.

Así que hago una lista de las ideas que tengo hasta ahora, para resumir. Incluye:

-Fingir que estoy terriblemente enfermo para ver si al menos Katie se acerca a mi lecho de muerte.

-Suplicar a los gemelos Weasley.

Y ya está. Se me darán muy bien las formaciones y estrategias de quidditch, pero está bastante claro que esto no tanto.

Sí, hace unos días que Sirius Black atacó a la Dama Gorda y debe estar dándose una vuelta por Hogwarts y Hogsmeade y yo me preocupo porqué Katie Bell ha decidido dejar de hablarme. Joder, si es que es justo por cosas como esta por las que no estoy en Ravenclaw.

Seguro que Katie sólo puede pensar en lo de Black. Debe estar preocupada y aterrada ahora mismo…

-Si yo digo Wood, tú dices…

-¡Que seguro que la tiene pequeña!

Y entre diversos planes fallidos y miradas burlonas de los gemelos la Navidad ha llegado a Hogwarts... Este año me he decidido a quedarme en Hogwarts. No porqué Katie se quede. No. Que va. Para nada.

Es sólo que… Bueno, que es mi último año y quiero ganar la copa de Quidditch. Y para eso se necesita esfuerzo. Entrenamientos extras y esas cosas. Sí, eso es.

Me siento en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor con un montón de pergaminos llenos de estrategias. Es imposible, de verdad que lo es.

Perdimos el partido contra Huffepuff, los ánimos están por el suelo, Harry casi se mata, no tiene escoba y se desmaya cada vez que ve un dementor. Y uno no puede jugar a quidditch tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento te puede caer un niño del cielo.

Es Navidad y nunca antes me había sentido tan desanimado. La mitad de mi equipo da la copa por perdida y la jugadora de la que realmente quiero saber su opinión lleva meses sin hablarme con una frase de más de dos palabras.

La mesa se empieza a llenar lentamente, y veo que Katie aparece, me mira y se sienta tan lejos como puede, que resulta ser justo al lado de Harry y sus amigos.

Perfecto, Katie prefiere sentarse junto a un par de niños que a mi lado. Vale que se trata del niño-que-vivió pero tiene trece años.

Empiezo a desayunar cuando veo que empiezan a llegar las lechuzas, no sea que la de la familia Weasley aterrice en mi plato, como ya ha pasado más de una vez.

Y es entonces cuando todo el comedor levanta la vista hacia el cielo, porque justo entra una lechuza con un paquete enorme.

Me levanto un poco para ver dónde aterriza la lechuza y, como no, el enorme paquete se posa justo delante de Harry.  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor y algún Hufflepuff nos acercamos mientras Harry busca una tarjeta que indique quien lo envía. Al no encontrarla, desenvuelve el regalo poco a poco.

Es una saeta de fuego. Una. Saeta. De. Fuego.

Se oyen murmuros por toda la mesa, que cada vez se vuelven más fuertes, hasta que al final se vuelven un cántico, dirigido por Lee, que incluye las palabras "Potter tiene una flor en el culo" y que deja bastante que desear.

No puedo parar de mirar la escoba. Es… preciosa.

-Creo que me he meado un poco encima, Katie.

Oigo a Katie hacer algo parecido a un ronquido que sé perfectamente que significa que está intentando no reír con todas sus fuerzas.  
Aparto la mirada de la escoba con esfuerzo para fijarme en Katie, que me está mirando, aun fingiendo estar enfadada conmigo. Pero lo importante es que ella está allí, y los gemelos demasiado distraídos cómo para reírse de mí.

-Oye, Katie. –empiezo, pasándome la mano por el pelo. No sé cómo hacer esto. –Siento mucho lo de Roger Davies. No debería meterme en tu vida privada, no volverá a ocurrir.

Puedo ver cómo Katie se muerde el carrillo, cómo siempre hace cuándo no sabe qué contestar en las preguntas de Transfiguración.

-Roger Davies es más tonto que un trol, pero tú eres imbécil –sentencia, y se le escapa una sonrisa, sólo por un segundo, pero estoy entrenado y puedo detectarlas rápidamente.  
No puedo evitar reírme porque eso significa que me ha perdonado (y, además, piensa que Roger Davies es tonto, cosa que me parece muy acertada).

Y así cómo empezó, parece que se termina. Oliver y yo volvemos a ser amigos. Si es que lo fuimos antes. No estoy segura, su manía de chillarme como el loco que es en los entrenamientos no deja muy claro si le caigo bien o no.

Pero bueno, que se ha disculpado. La verdad, no me lo esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que es más testarudo que un hipogrifo.

-Eh, Katie! –me giro justo a tiempo para ver a Roger Davies (Hablando del rey de Roma…) acercarse a mí. A ver qué querrá este ahora.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos el fin de semana que viene a Hogsmeade? Tú y yo solos.- dice, y me guiña el ojo. El capullo es guapo.

Puedo notar como mi cara se transforma en una mueca extraña. Entre una sonrisa y un poquito de cara de asco, porque Roger Davies puede ser muy guapo pero no es Oliver Wood. Leanne está convencida que no tengo buen gusto, pero que sabrá ella si no ha visto nunca a Oliver hacer flexiones sin camiseta.

-Eh, yo… -digo, conjurando una sonrisa de quien sabe dónde.

-Te paso a buscar a las cuatro, ¿te parece?

-Lo siento, tengo entrenamiento extra de Quidditch. –digo, felicitándome a mí misma por mi inventiva. Menuda mentira le acabo de soltar. –Ya nos veremos por el castillo, Roger.

Me doy la vuelta antes que pueda decir algo más, despidiéndome con la mano, y me dirijo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Oliver me ha perdido perdón y resulta que Roger Davies quiere ir conmigo a Hogsmeade. Toma ya, estoy que me salgo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Y sólo pensar eso, sé que me he gafado totalmente.


End file.
